The Sound of Creature Harmony
An episode of Wild Kratts. Plot The Wild Kratts team are celebrating World Wildlife Day. So they wanted to do something that they have never done before, singing in harmony! Ttark is a little nervous about singing, telling everyone that he is not very good at it, so his teammates decide to help him find his voice. To help Ttark learn to sing with the voice of an angel, Chris and Martin take him to see some humpback whales. Soon, Ttark is gaining his confidence back and can sing really well in the end. Trivia Ttark gets singing advice from the Wild Kratts, including: Jimmy asks him to eat a piece of pizza to help him with his vocal chords. When he finishes his pizza, he is told by Jimmy to gurgle as well. Koki tells him to imagine that he is floating in a puffy cloud. That way he can relax and sing with a good feeling inside. Aviva tells him to find his own rhythm. He tries to keep up with his rhythm, but fails. Aviva tells him not to give up. Aviva also says that finding your own rhythm helps you find your voice. Ttark reluctantly agrees. Martin tells him to exercise his voice. Martin also tells Ttark to pretend that he is eating something. He also tells him to find his voice by singing the classic "Me Me Me" note. Chris tells him to dance and sing at the same time. Ttark manages to do so, but quickly forgets what he sings. Zoboo tells him to take deep breaths before singing. Zoboo says that bad thoughts from Ttark's head should go out. Allison tells him to relax and go with the flow. Ttark does so and feels a little better. The songs featured in this episode are: 9 to 5 sung by The Wild Kratts Blowin' in the Wind sung by The Wild Kratts The Lion Sleeps Tonight sung by The Wild Kratts Africa by Toto sung by The Wild Kratts Kiss from a Rose by Seal sung by The Wild Kratts See You Later, Alligator sung by The Wild Kratts Summer Breeze sung by The Wild Kratts All Shook Up sung by Chris and Martin Kratt Sweet Caroline sung by The Wild Kratts During the song Sweet Caroline, the Wild Kratts wear straw hats and bow ties during the whole song. Martin's singing voice was performed by Tunde Baiyewu, vocalist of Lighthouse Family. Quotes: Jimmy: Is everybody ready for World Wildlife Day? All: Yeah. Chris: And we can do something special for World Wildlife Day. Martin: How about singing as a choir? Koki: Yeah, in harmony. Ttark: Sing? I think I'll pass. Jimmy: Come on, Ttarky. Singing is fun. Koki: Singing expresses how you feel inside. Aviva: And singing is good for you. Ttark: Good for me? More like making me nervous. Martin: Don't worry, Ttark. We'll help you find your voice. Ttark: If you say so. Scene change Jimmy: Ok, Ttarky. Time for singing lesson number one. Ttark: What do you have in mind, Jimmy? Jimmy: Before every song, take a bite of this. (hands Ttark a piece of pizza) Ttark: Pizza? How will this help me sing? Jimmy: Trust me. Before I sing, I always eat. Ttark: Are you sure about this, JZ? Jimmy: Sure I'm sure, Ttarky. Now try it. Ttark: Ok then. Ttark eats the pizza. Jimmy: Did you feel the rhythm? Ttark: Uh, kinda. I feel like I'm singing something. Jimmy: Exactly? What's the song that you're singing about? Ttark: Uh, I don't know. Jimmy: Well it sounds like you're singing "I Wish" Ttark: The song by Stevie Wonder? Jimmy: Yep. Now gurgle after you finish eating your pizza. That helps your vocal chords. Ttark: Ok. (gurgles) Thanks anyway, JZ. I have just finished my piece of pizza. I better be going. Jimmy: Later, Ttarky. Scene change Ttark: Hi, Aviva. I had a problem. Aviva: Let me guess. You have a problem with singing? Ttark: Yeah. That problem. Aviva: What you need is to find your own rhythm. Ttark: Huh? Aviva: You need to feel the music inside you. The music helps you feel something. Ttark: Well, if I'm going to find my own rhythm, I guess I'll try. Aviva: Come on, partner. Feel the beat. Ttark: Oh, I'm feeling it all right. Nothing. Aviva: Try feeling it a little harder. Ttark: (sighs) Ok. (gasps) Hey, I'm feeling something! Aviva: What did you feel? Ttark: I'm feeling a rhythm! A rhythm on my feet! Aviva, I'm starting to feel the rhythm! Aviva: That's great, Ttark. Did you get that dancing feeling, yet? Ttark: Almost, had it. Ha ha! I did it! I have a dancing feeling. I'm feeling it now! And I've got rhythm! I really got rhythm! Aviva: Yeah, you're getting it, partner! Ttark: Thanks, partner. You always have the best ideas. (kisses her) Aviva: Uh, what was that kiss for? Ttark: Sorry, I just don't know what happened. By the way, I better go see if Martin has any advice for me. Aviva: See you, Ttark. Ttark: Later, partner! Martin was exercising his voice by making weird animal noises. Ttark: (screams) Aaah! That's too loud in my ear! Martin, what are you doing? Martin: I'm exercising my voice. Ttark: That's how you do it? Martin: Pretty much. Try it. Ttark: Ok then. (makes peacock calls) Oh, that didn't work. How about a deer call? (makes deer noises) No, that's silly. Martin: Keep on making noises, Ttark. Ttark: Ok. Martin: You're doing great, Ttark. Now try singing the notes "Me, me me" Ttark: Ok then. Me me me me! Martin: That's it. There you go. Ttark: Me, me, me! Hey, I think I'm getting it. Martin: I knew you had it in you. Ttark: Well thanks, Martin. I better go see if Chris has any advice for me. Chris: Ok, Ttark. You can dance while you sing at the same time. Ttark: But I can't do both. Chris: Sure you can, watch me. chris then starts singing and dancing to the summer breeze song while dancing. Ttark: Great, Chris. Chris: Now you try singing something, Ttark. Ttark sings "Over the River and Through the Woods", the classic Thanksgiving song. Chris: Great. Now you're getting it. Ttark: I guess so. Chris: Maybe koki has another advice for you. She can help you too. Ttark: Sure she will. Seconds later. Koki: Ttark, what a surprise. Ttark: Koki, about my singing problem. Koki: I have just the advice for you. You have to imagine yourself floating in a puffy cloud. Ttark: Relaxing in the clouds, that will work. Koki: Yeah, that's what I will do. Ttark: Ok. I'm pretending that I'm relaxing in a cloud. So fluffy. Koki: That's it, Ttark. Ttark: I feel so relaxed. Koki: Now sing your heart out. Ttark: La la la la.